Past returned
by mysteryheart
Summary: it's been 100 years since he left, 100 years since Bella became a vampire, now she's the leader of the Swan coven. her siblings Bree, Brian Hunter and Anna are all determined to help their sister live happily, but what happens when they run into the Cullen's? Will Bella forgive them? or has time hardened her heart beyond repair?


**Summary: Edward left Bella in new moon, Heartbroken. Bella runs away to the meadow, wanting to die where she felt closest to Edward. Laurent finds her and she pleads with him to change her. believing that if she were a vampire her pain would stop for awhile at least and she could lose herself in her thirst. Laurent taking pity on her agree's and changes her before telling the Denali's about Victoria. with no mention of Bella, the Denali's. enraged that someone would dare attempt to hurt their family hunted down Victoria and killed her before she started making her army. now 100 years later Bella is the leader of the Swan Coven and they are returning to forks. How will Bella deal with coming face to face with the Cullens again.**

* * *

"Bella! tell Hunter to stop being an ass!" Bree shouted as Her brother Hunter Held her school bag high above her head. "Hunter, your 45 years old. stop acting like a twelve year old." I scolded. Hunter sighed and handed Bree her school bag as he ran to wait in the car with Anna.

"Lets go Bella. or else Anna and Hunter are going to have sex in your car... Again." Brian said as he walked past us

I narrowed my eye's at the two in the car. "if you two ever try that again i'm throwing you all the way to the Pacific Ocean" I hissed. They snickered and held up their hands in an 'I surrender' pose as I slid into the front seat. Bree unfortunately had to sit between the two love birds as they played footsie around her.

I cracked a smile, Bree looked like she was ready to bite their heads off. I was just grateful that they didn't complain about me driving them to school in the lexus, i'd rather not stand out. it was best if we kept a low profile anyway.

after a few minutes we made it to the school and I parked next to a silver Volvo. seeing the car made my heart ache because it reminded me of him. it had been a hundred years since he left me that day in the woods, a hundred years since I had asked Laurent to change me and he complied.

but it was just my luck that I was no regular newborn. I just had to be gifted with perfect control. and once I had realized thus I had stolen a newspaper to see what had been said about my disapearance, as it turned out my dad Charlie had search parties looking for me.

and wanting to give him closure I hatched a plan. I went to the Quilute pack and lied, I told them Victoria had changed me to sentence me to eternity without my mate. and that I woke up with the power of perfect self control

I told them I wanted to give Charlie closure and they agreed to help me with my plan, and so I had went back to the Meadow layed down with my hands. limply spread out. at my sides, a note squished between my fingers. and waited. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

-FLASHBACK-

_I heard the voices before they made it to the clearing. it was Sam talking to my father. Jacob had refused to do it. "I'm telling you Charlie I have a feeling about this place. Bella told Jake about it before she vanished. That Cullen boy used to take her here all the time. if she's not. here then there's nowhere else to look." Sam said sadly._

_Charlie sighed. "I-I know I just. I hope she's ok... she's my little girl. I didn't even get to tell her about Sue and me." He said sadly. my throat constricted painfully. I hated what I was about to put my dad through. but it had to be done. there was no other way_._I heard them enter the clearing then, and I knew my dad had spotted me._

_"Bella!" he shouted. I was so tempted to open my eyes, to hold my father and tell him I was ok . But I couldnt. I knew I couldnt. I heard both he and Sam running towards me. and then I heard a soft thud as Charlie dropped to his knees beside me__then I felt him grab my wrist to check my pulse._

_" oh god Bella, No no no. Bella honey please wake up. please, you can't be gone." he sobbed. I bit my tongue to keep myself from conforting my father. I knew it was for the best.__"Theres something in her hand." Sam said flatly. I felt Charlie take my note with shaking hands and heard the rustling of paper, indicating he had opened it. This was the best I could give him. a final note that could possibly ease some of the pain.__it read_

_Dear Dad._

_If your reading this It means that you or someone else in one of the thousand search parties you probably sent out have found me. and I'm sorry im causing you pain. but I have to tell you, no matter how much you wished it. there was no me getting over Edward. he was and is my first and last love._

_I cared for him more than my own life. and when he left me. he took my heart with him. when I was with Edward there was always a feeling of rightness to it. and I know every teenage girl in history_ _has said the same thing about their first love._

_but Edward truly was my heart, my soul and my entire world. and I suppose I should have known that it was to good to be true. that my bronze haired Adonis could not stay with me forever, and I was prepared to accept that. ever since he brought me back from Pheonix I knew my life would come to an end when he choose to leave me._

_and I was fine with that. so long as I could have him for the time being_, _you see dad. when Life offers you a dream so far beyond your wildest imagination its not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end, and I am sorry for leaving you this way._

_but dad if you love me. please do me a favor? take care of yourself. live your life to the fullest and do not mourn my passing. do what makes you Happy. and if you ever see Edward again. please dont shoot him. for me? and tell him i'm sorry that I broke my promise._

_Love, your daughter forever Isabella Swan_

-END FLASHBACK-

I drew in a ragged breath as I felt my throat constrict. it had been the hardest thing I had ever had to do, offically the reports said I froze to death. but the good thing was that Charlie had followed my last wish religiously. of course he missed me but he lived on. he married Sue Clearwater and moved onto the Rez, Sam told me that every year on my birthday up until his death Charlie would visit my grave and tell me all about his life.

of course I also knew that Edward had come back after a year and found out I had 'Died' through Charlie. although according to Sue Charlie was a bit heartless when he informed Edward of my death. going so far as to have him read my final goodbye. I thought that was a bit cruel but it hardly mattered. He's the one who broke my heart. and if he spent a decade or so feeling guilty? well perhaps that would teach him not to play with teenage human girls hearts.

I was shaken out of my musings by Bree who was shaking my shoulder. "Bella? are you alright?" She asked. concerned. I nodded. " yeah just... remembering" I said softly. "If this is to hard for you we can move somewhere else." Brian said as he stared directly at me in concern.

I shook my head. "No, Im alright lets go." I said getting out of the car. I apreciated their concern. out of all my siblings I was the closest to Bree and Brian they were the first people I had turned. I was working as a hospital voulenteer in Seattle two years after my transformation.

Bree Tanner was a runaway and a recent victim of a brutal series of rapes. she begged me to help her, to not let her dad take her. I couldn't help it. I was lonely. and she was desprate. I snuck her out of the hospital. took her back to the apartment I was living in and turned her. the next day I quit working in the hospital stating that I was moving to pheonix,

which I was. after Bree woke up and got used to the vegitarian diet we moved to Pheonix, we needed Money and only had a bit saved up at that point. and since we couldn't go out during the day we stayed in an abandoned building and both bought fake i'ds. and although Bree was only 16

with a bit of makeup she easily looked older. we both applied to a strip clup that payed decently and worked there for five years before we moved to Utah and repeated the process. thats where we met Brian Thomas. He was a delinquent who frequented the Alley behind our club. Bree developed a crush on him and it went from there. then after a year we were ready to move again and Brian begged me to change him.

He wanted to be with Bree forever. and I wasn't about to do to him what the Cullens did to me so I agreed. then after some time we were in Canada. we were pretty loaded at that point so I hired a forger By the name of J Jenks to make us all sets of diplomas from highschool and college alike. I was working as a nurse when Hunter Johnson was brought in. he was a victim of a hit an run and he was barely breathing. the doctors didn't think he would make it. I dont know what made me turn him. maybe it was because he was so young. just 15.

He was shocked at first. when he woke up. but after getting over it he told me about his girlfriend Anna Colenda and asked me to change her for him. I was hesitant at first but when I saw the girl. she was a wreck I recognised the look in her eyes. it was the same look I had when I lost Edward.

And so I told her who I was and offered to change her. she agreed immeadiatley and was offically classed as a runaway. of course I had made her leave goodbye letters for her parents to give them closure with her dissapearance.

oddly enough we all have abilities. I'm a physical and mental shield. Bree can temporarily confuse people. but only for about an hour or so. Brian can see emotions and intent. kind of like Jasper except he can't manipulate peoples emotions.

Hunter had the ability to make people believe him even if he was spouting utter bullshit, which is why he talked to any social or school workers they interacted with.

Anna has the most extrodinary power out of all of us in my opinion. she can make it so female vampires get pregnant. we're not sure why. but we have a few ideas. the main theory is that she carried her strongest abilities from her human life into her immortal one.

you see Anna was a practicing wiccan witch and her specialty was healing and maternity, so going off Carlisle assumtion of how our powers manifest she brought that ability of hers with her.

which really came in handy to get on the good side of the Vulturi. Anna had helped Aro, Marcus and Ciaus's mates fall pregnant. and the lords were immensley relieved that the children were unlike immortal children. they crew at a human rate slowly but surely taking on more and more vampirick qualities until they turned 18 and offically stopped aging. Jane had dry sobbed in pure joy when Anna offered her the same service.

the kings had been so pleased with us that they gifted my family with crown jewels. last they had heard from their friends in Volterra Aro's daughter Paige and Marcus's son Brandon had mated. as well as Ciaus's son and Janes son. now that one had really shook Volterra to its core. and when I had gotten that letter written in Ciaus's Neat yet paniced and amazed scrawl I had laughed myself silly

I was brought out of my musings as the rambling of Brian arguing with the desk worker filtered past my ears

"I'm telling you young man your _real_ guardian has to sign these forms. you can't expect me to believe you five live alone." She huffed indignantly and before the annoying human could cause any more problems I gave hunter a hard look and he stepped forward.

"Ma'am. Please let me explain. me and my siblings were all adopted by our sister Bella's parents while we were young. they were very well off. unfortunately last year they fell sick and died. we've all been with them since we were five and didn't want to go bback into the system. they left our guardianship to Bella seeing as she is of age." Hunter told her.

You could literally see the poor woman soaking up the information as if that were the only plausible explanation needed. She looked at us sadly. "Poor dears, Ms Swan just sign here then." She said handing me a few papers.

"So what made you want to move to our little town." She asked me pleasantly. I could see Hunters abilities were still affecting her brain so she'd most likely believe anything I told her for the next few moments.

"To many greedy people tried to get close to us for what we inherited so we decided to move somewhere less loud and populated with gold diggers." I said simply. and just like that. Isabella, Brian and Anna Swan along with Hunter and Bree Tanner became offical students at Forks highschool. Natrually the couples shared all the same classes and all five of us luckily enough had lunch and Gym together


End file.
